Rogue- Bad habits
by Castiels-Ass-Butt
Summary: Hi, this is my first fic posted on here. It's more of a spin-off because it doesn't have any DW characters in it, it's just set in the Whoniverse... enjoy!


Rogue groaned in pain and tried to grab onto the nearest thing she could see. She felt a sharp shooting pain in the back of her head so she reached round to touch it and wasn't surprised when she felt blood. She looked at her hand and saw the deep red liquid running down her palm. "ouch" She exclaimed loudly, "Roger where are we?"

She looked up at the screen, it read _Cardiff, Wales. _"You have got to be KIDDING me? We're on Earth Of all the places in the universe to crash-land!"

Rogue dusted of her skirt and stared at herself in the mirror, admiring her long blond hair. "I hope we're not in bloody 2000… Don't want to meet hat computer scientist again!" Rogue laughed quietly to herself after resurfacing a sense of nostalgia. She petted Roger lovingly and stopped to look around at the mess that surrounded her. She shrugged her shoulders and started to walk towards the door. "Right old mate, let's see whe…"

She fell to the floor and blacked out, when she came-to the pain in her head felt excruciating, she couldn't stand on her own so she grabbed onto the door handle and slowly pulled herself up. She squinted and started to breathe heavily as the pain in her head got worse and worse.

She saw gold sparks in the corner of her eyes and looked around. Suddenly, her hands and face started to burn.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?" She screamed at the top of her lungs, the heat getting more intense with every second, "Roger. What is HAPPENING?"

She looked back at the screen and stared, wide eyed in horror. _Regeneration process starting prepare for upgrade._ "N-no. Not me, this has never happened to me before! Not now, please Roger. HELP!"

Suddenly she felt like she was on fire. She screamed at the sky in agony and spread her arms to her side. Bright sparks of gold burning in her eyes. The pain stopped as suddenly as it had started. Again she grabbed onto the door handle, opened the door and hurled herself into the dark, only to find herself nearly falling head first over a metal rail. She felt someone catch her moments before she would have gone over. "Wow Lady, are you OK?"

Rogue looked up and saw a man with blond hair looking down at her with a worried… Confused look on his face. As she steadied herself on the rail he dropped the cigarette he was holding over the edge. Then it was her turn to look confused, It's not easy sometimes having a whole world in your brain, 300 million things happening at once. Sometimes the little thinks just feel more important so she asked him, "Wait… You're not welsh!"

She brushed her hair out of her face and as the realisation came over her she thought, 'I have just regenerated.' The man ran his hands through his hair to get it out of his eyes. "No, I'm English. I came to Cardiff for work. " Rogue wasn't really listening, she was too busy feeling horrified. 'My _first _regeneration- Ever- I'm going to look like someone else.' She started to pat at her face in an attempt to feel what she looked like. "Um, Miss, are you OK? You look confused." Rogue looked up at him and asked "You don't have a mirror do you?

The man stared at her for a second, coughed under his breath and then said, "No" in his purposely husky voice.

Rogue turned around in frustration and gasped in happiness when she saw a bright green door; she grabbed the handle and had started to tug when her palm stung. "OW!"

She squeaked and looked down at the handle and realised it was glowing, red hot. "Bloody hell Roger…" She whispered to herself. She tucked her hair behind her ears. As she looked down she saw a bright light glowing in her pocket. She reached in and found her key burning hot in her hand like the door handle. "Excuse me Miss; do you want a coffee or something? You seem a bit…"

Rogue pushed her finger into his chest and shouted, "A bit WHAT?"

Rogue looked up at the man and then down at the floor then started to wonder if she was shorter than before or if this man was just really tall. She thought her clothes seemed a bit big on her. "Coffee, do I like Coffee? Only 1 way to find out… Let's go!"

Rogue grabbed his tie and dragged him down the metal walkway into an office full of boxes "So… You've never tasted Coffee before?" He asked, stunned.

Rogue turned around and looked at him sarcastically. She snorted before pushing open a clear door with '_SCREECH'. _"Of course Ihave stupid. I just don't know whether I will still like it…"

She re-grabbed his tie and threw him through the door, slamming it shut behind her. "Right, OK then." He tried to straighten out his tie.

He gave up and ran his hand through his curly blond mop, "My name's Will by the way. Will Faulkner."

Will held out his hand for her to shake. "Rogue." She replied and shook his outstretched hand. "My name, I mean."

Will gave her another strange look before digging through his pocket and pulling out a cigarette to stick behind his ear. "The café's this way Rogue…"

Rogue held the take-away coffee cup in her hand and rubbed it back and forth to warm them up. "What year is it?" She looked up from her coffee and at Will who was lighting another cigarette. "You really are drunk aren't you?"

He was quiet for a while, took a drag from the cigarette then answered "2013."

She shifted her weight from one foot to the other; it was cold outside where they were standing. They were leaning against the glass of Will's office building. The view from the very bottom was clear, It was a large square, not an actual square, but it had a water feature. The occasional person walking past and into shops but Rogue couldn't stop staring at it, the first thing she thought was a perception filter but she then realised everything was still a bit fuzzy. She was thinking too much. She snapped herself out of it to ask, "And the date?"

Will took off his jacket and offered it to her. He sighed and bent down to put his empty coffee cup on the floor. "The date…" He blew his hair out of his hazel-brown eyes as he straightened back up, "Is the 25th January."

Rogue wrapped herself up in the jacket; she knew she must have looked a mess. She peered down at her clothes, they were ripped and dirty. She had no-where to go. She looked at her hand, turning it over and over. She didn't even know what she looked like.

Rogue started to sob. She wailed and buried her head in her hands. Will was still there; he looked awkward and didn't know what to do. To him, she was a crying drunk lady so he tried his best and said, "Hey, hey look at me Rogue. What's the matter?"

Rogue took the key out of her pocket, It had stopped shining by then and would have looked like an ordinary key to him. She held it up in his face and wiped her cheek with her other hand. "I-have-no-idea-where-to-go! I don't like earth, I never have, I wanted to land somewhere interesting but I crashed here. I would have taken bloody Skaro over Earth." She took a breath and then continued. "But I can't, I can't go anywhere because Roger won't let me in, I have no change of clothes, I feel like I'm going to be sick and, I don't even know what the hell I look like!"

That's when she saw it, Just out of the corner of her eye, It was staring at her and she knew what it was. It was at least 30 feet away but she could see its green piercing eyes, clear as day. 'Who could pass this up?' She thought. Rogue pushed Will out of the way and ran towards it across the street and into the alleyway. She heard him shout "WAIT!" behind her but she carried on running.

Rogue went to pull out her blaster and realised it wasn't in her belt. Her belt also wasn't on her. "UGHHHH!"

She rubbed her head furiously and started to look around for her belt, thinking it may have fallen on the floor. She looked up sharply as she heard a sudden high pitched scream followed by a deep rumbling noise. She leapt forward and ran further through the barely lit alleyway. Rogue caught up with the creature just in time to see a man look up from her body then run away into the dark, cold, Cardiff night.

"NO… No, no…" She muttered as she sped towards the body. She tucked her hair behind her ears and leaned over to check the creature from breath. Its eyes were still open, staring up at the sky in desperation and innocent confusion. Rogue swiped her fingers over Its eyes to close them and leaned back against the wall, letting out a breath and un-tensing her shoulders.

"If it's only 2013…" She thought back. It all happened so fast , the high pitched scream, the rumble. It sounded like a laugh in her head. She looked at the creature, tears welling up in her eyes. The creature in front of her, she was a Silurian. They're an old race that lives underground, hibernating for thousands of years on end. They're not really known for running around the streets of Cardiff in the 21st Century. Scrunching up her face as she thought, "No, I can't be here. I need to get back to Roger!" Rogue started to stand up, looking anywhere but at the creature in front of her. "It's not my job to sort this out. I-am-not-responsible," She said trying to convince herself. "Yeah… all I was doing was following her!" She started to walk back through the alleyway slowly, still thinking 50 things at once, convincing herself to carry on walking away, and the cold wind hitting her back and blowing her hair and the dust from the floor. Her chest stung from running and she could feel an ache creeping into her head. She whipped her neck around suddenly as someone called to her, frightened and barely audible "What… What happened here?"


End file.
